What Will Come Will Come
by HermioneandHarry4ever
Summary: Harry is getting ready for his fifth year and is a bit down from the events from the year before, still getting the visions and dreams from the Tri Wizard Tornament. Can his friends help him before it goes to far and the worst comes true? R/r


A/n: Hello, this is yet another story that just popped into my head. I hope you all like it because I worked really hard in writing it and I hope it will be a real reviewer. So please r/r!! P.s: the (~**~) is the Dream part of the story just so ya know What Will Come Will Come  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Back to the Dursley's  
  
Harry had just got home for the summer from Hogwarts and he already missed it, he knew that his summer was going to be complete hell. He knew that he only had to stay with the Dursley's for half of the summer but to spend three days with them was like an eternity. The whole ride home Harry sat in the Back of the car looking out the window thinking back on his past year. He was entered in the Tri Wizard Tournament but a person he thought he would be able to trust, but turned out to be one of Lord Voldmorte's most loyal supporters. Then he thought about Cedric Diggory and how they helped each other threw the tournament and at the end it cost Cedric's life. The trophy turned out to be a port key and it transferred Harry and him to the Dark Lord himself.  
  
Cedric was killed instantly when they landed in a cemetery and Harry had to witness the rebirth of Lord Voldmorte then later Dueled with him, realizing that there wands were connected by the same phoenix and that there wands wouldn't work against each other. From the connection with Voldmorte and his wands Harry was able to see his parents, Cedric, Bertha Jorkins, and an old man that Harry didn't know of, but all the same they all helped him escape the Dark Lords clutches.  
  
Running as fast as he could to get Cedric's body (On his last wishes of course) and to the trophy to escape. Then at the end of the year at the end of the year feast as Dumbledore had the ceremony for Cedric and the announcement of the Dark Lord's rebirth Harry looked at some of the students, Cho Chang, the girl he had a crush on for two years was crushed by Cedric's loss and it hurt Harry to see her in so much pain, then he looked at Malfoy, as Dumbledore gave the speech for Cedric, Malfoy had the nerve to talk. Harry wanted to hex him right there but he knew it wouldn't be a good thing to do in such a devastating event. Finally Harry looked at his two friends, Ron and Hermione, he knew they were sad about everything that happened and that they were worried about Voldmorte's return. but he also knew that what scared them the most was that he, Harry, was in danger of Voldmorte comeing after him. Even when they were on the train home, Ron and Hermione tried to cheer him up but he didn't want anything to do with them, he just wanted to be alone.  
  
Trying to get his mind off the bad he thought about his friends, especially Hermione. She had done something that he never expected from her. She kissed him. sure it was only on the cheek but still she kissed him. The weird part about it was that when her lips touched his skin a sensation washed over him, it was a series of feelings he never had before. He couldn't explain, at least not yet, and then another thought popped into his head. Before Harry left Hogwarts Hagrid told him something. 'What will come will come', what could that have meant? That his life would be changing or that something good will come out of something bad? Well whatever it is Harry will just have to wait.  
  
When Harry got home, he took his things up to his room and then lay in his bed. He was so tired and he still had a small headache from the train, so slowly he dozed off into a peaceful sleep.. Or so he thought  
  
~* Wormtail approached Harry, who scrambled to find his feet, to support his own body weight before the ropes were untied. Wormtail raised his new silver hand, pulled out the wad of material gagging Harry, and then, with one swipe, cut through the bonds tying Harry to the gravestone.  
  
There was a split second, perhaps, when Harry might have considered running for it, but his injured leg shook under him as he stood on the overgrown grave, as the Death Eaters closed ranks, forming a tighter circle around him and Voldemorte, so that the gaps where missing Death Eaters should have stood were filled. Wormtail walked out of the circle to the place where Cedric's body lay and returned with Harry's wand, which he thrust roughly into Harry's Hand with out looking at him. Then Wormtail resumed his place in the circle of watching Death Eaters.  
  
"You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" said Voldemorte softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness  
  
He knew he was facing the thing that Moody had always warned. the  
  
unblockable Avada Kedavra curse - And Voldemorte was right - his mother wasn't there to die for him this time.. He was quite unprotected..  
  
"We bow to each other, Harry," Said Voldemorte, bending a little but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed.. Dumbledore would like you to show manners.. Bow to death, Harry.." Harry was not going to let Voldemorte play with him before killing him. he was not going to give him that satisfaction..  
  
"I said, bow," Voldemorte said, raising his wand - and Harry felt his spine curve as though a huge, invisible hand were bending him ruthlessly forward, and the Death Eaters laughed harder than ever.  
  
"Very good," said Voldemorte softly, and as he raised his wand the pressure bearing down upon Harry lifted too. "And now you face me, like a man. straight-backed and proud, the way your father died..  
  
"And now - we duel." *~  
  
Harry shot up in his bed, he felt the ice cold sweat running down his face and back, and he wiped it away and closed his and rubbed the lids trying to get rid of the pictures that were flashing in his mind. He looked over at his clock and saw that it was only 11:30 at night. He laid he head back down on his pillow and looked up at his ceiling thinking about his parents. He saw them, maybe only for a brief moment but he still had seen them.  
  
Harry got out of his bed and walked over to his mirror and looked at himself, the 14-year-old boy, still scrawny and a bit pale. Nothing new but it was true that he wasn't even back for a day; he hasn't gotten a chance to get in trouble with his aunt and uncle. So Harry walked back to his bed and slowly went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later Harry was out in the back yard picking off the dead buds from Aunt Petunia's azalea plant. Like he had expected he was out there on punishment; Dudley had actually been the subject of the punishment, he was down stairs in the living room and he turned on Uncle Vernon's new Stereo (that he told both Harry and Dudley not to touch. especially Harry) and Dudley blew out the speakers when he turned it all the way up. Luckily Aunt Petunia was at the store and Uncle Vernon was at work, but when they got home Dudley put his act of fake tears and blamed that it on Harry saying that he went nuts and magically turned it on. When Uncle Vernon found this out he went up to Harry's room and gave him a good beating. The down part about that was that Harry had a small cut on the lip and would form some bruises on his back and shoulders but what amazed Uncle Vernon was that Harry acted like it didn't even affect him, maybe a bit since he was bleeding. So Uncle Vernon after that told Harry that he had to do chores around the house for a week.  
  
Harry was working so hard he didn't know that it was now sunset and he could stop, but he got so caught up in the work and wanting to get it done he just kept going not stopping, until Uncle Vernon came out and told him to get in the house and take a shower before dinner or he wouldn't eat. So Harry got up and cleaned up all of the dead leaves that he had put in bags and put them in the front of the house so the Garbage men could take it in to morning. He went inside and walked up to his room and got some clean cloths out of his trunk. He didn't even bother to unpack anything since he planed on leaving anyway, and he went to take a shower.  
  
When he got out of the shower and got changed he walked back into his room, the sun was just about set and Harry was going to close his window when two owls flew into his room. They landed on his bed and looked at him, Harry noticed one to be Ron's owl Pig and the other one was a new owl, it was a beautiful barn owl. Harry walked over and picked up the letter from pig and opened it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey mate! Sorry we couldn't owl you earlier but Fred and George kept taking pig on me and you know Percy with Hermes, Errol is sick. dad thinks his time is reaching an end. Well anyway I just wanted to tell you I'm all right and that mum had been talking to Dumbledore and it looks like you'll be comeing soon. I got a letter from Hermione and she's comeing down too. Dumbledore thought it would be best for he to come just in case. He also invited Hermione's parents to come but they declined since they had the job's to attend. Well we don't know yet when you'll come but I'm sure it will be soon. Owl me back when you get this ok mate!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry knew why Ron wanted him to owl him back, they wanted to make sure that Harry was ok and that nothing bad has happened. It made Harry smile to know that The Weasley's cared enough about him to check in on him. Harry put the letter aside and looked at the Barn owl, he looked righ at it and saw that it's eyes were ice blue. Harry started to pet the owl and took the letter. Before he opened the letter he took Pig and the Barn owl to Hedwig's cage and gave them water to drink, and Hedwig was more that happy to share with the Barn owl but pig kept spilling the water from his continuous flapping. Harry laughed a little bit the opened his letter. It was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey, I hope you get this letter it took ages from my reply from Ron almost a week! Well anyway, as you can see the Barn owl next to you is my new owl, Crystal. He's a good owl, I found her in my back yard, she was hurt and I helped her get better and she never left, so I kept her. How's your summer? I got a letter from Ron telling me that my parents were welcome to stay with them this summer when I go but they said no, because they have work and can't give that up. It scars me to leave them in a time like this, but Dumbledore said that I don't have a choice. I just hope my parents are ok while I'm gone. I better get going I'm going out to eat with my cousin, Jake. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Love from, Hermione  
  
Harry looked at the letter, he knew how Hermione felt about her parents she really loved them and worried about them, especially now with Voldemorte comeing back and all. Harry took out some parchment and a quill, dipped it, and wrote to Ron.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hey, I'm glad I finally got a letter from you, I like Hermione's new owl, and it's beautiful. I'm ok; I know that's why you wanted me to write back so quickly. And to take some pressure off your chest, I'm FINE, I just have been doing chores since Dudley got me in trouble. Please send me a letter as to when I can come; I don't think living here will be any good with Dudley still on his diet. Being honest he's actually looking better. Well I really don't know what else to write but have a good summer so far and I hope to see you all soon.  
  
Harry  
  
He gave the letter to pig and sent him on his way back to Ron so it would get there soon. The he got another piece of parchment and wrote to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hey, I like the new owl it's beautiful. I'm glad to hear from you guys I was getting a bit worried when I didn't get any letters from you. I'm fine, Dudley get me in trouble for my uncle's new Stereo speakers getting blown out. All and all I'm ok. Don't get too worried about your parents, I'm sure Dumbledore will have security around the house and where your parents work so nothing will happen to them. I better get going Dudley will be comeing up here soon to tell me dinner is ready.  
  
Hope to see you soon, Harry  
  
He re-read the letter making sure he said all he needed to say and folded up the letter and gave it to Crystal to take back to Hermione.  
  
After both owls left Harry sat down on his bed and looked at the photo album, Hagrid gave him back at the end of his first year. And for the first time in weeks Harry smiled thinking that everything would turn out for the best in the end.  
  
A few days later Harry had been cleaning down in the kitchen when pig came tapping at the kitchen window. Harry opened it up and grabbed pig, he took the letter off his leg and opened it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Mum got the notice from Dumbledore you get to come the last week of June and will stay for the remainder of the summer! It will be great. Can't wait to see you, Hermione will be comeing the day after you. I can't really say much about my summer.yet but when you get here we'll have a lot to talk about.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled widely; finally he would be leaving in a few weeks. He need to tell his uncle now. The let pig fly back and Harry went into the Living Room to tell his uncle he would be leaving. He walked into the living room to find his uncle reading the newspaper. Harry walked up to him and looked at him.  
  
Uncle Vernon could feel eyes on him, so he bent the paper to see who was looking at him. When he saw that it was Harry he went back to looking at his paper, "What do you want boy?" He asked.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, my friend Ron has asked me to stay with them again this summer, and, and I wanted to let you know now that I will be leaving at the end of the month." Harry said holding out the letter for his uncle to see.  
  
Uncle Vernon folded his paper and snatched the letter very harshly. He read it every now and then looking at Harry. When he finished he threw the letter back at Harry and looked at him, "If they come threw our fireplace again, I will make sure you never get back in this house EVER again. Do you hear me?" He said getting a bit red.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Yes Uncle Vernon, I understand."  
  
"Good. Now go and finish washing the dishes." That was the last thing Uncle Vernon said as he picked up his paper and left Harry to go back into the kitchen to finish his chores. In only a few short weeks he would be with the Weasley's and Hermione.  
  
Later that night Harry looked threw the photo album again and looked at his parents, how happy they looked and how they seemed to be so full of life. It almost wanted to make Harry cry that he would never get to actually meet them but he still had some memories to hold from them. threw the pictures. Quickly enough Harry fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
